


softer

by clairvoie



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e13 Mizumono, M/M, Poetry, a short poem actually, not a fix it, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 07:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11963022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairvoie/pseuds/clairvoie
Summary: in some other world?





	softer

**Author's Note:**

> do I like this one? I don't know. Leave a comment down below if you have time, please.

dropped like bruised fruit.

he held you, and then he dropped you to the floor.

 

red on his mouth, red on his shoes.

you all over the kitchen. you in his arms, red in his eyes. you, opened by his hands.

 

you can see this.

you’re watching it happen, now.

 

this life more violent, more noise in this one.

 

 _I’m sorry_ , you think.

_I’m sorry we live in this one._

 

together in another world.

red lips from love in another world.

red flowers in the kitchen, turnips in the garden. Breath in the morning, breath in the night.

 

not my body on your kitchen floor, Baltimore, bleeding through the boards,

bleeding through my clothes.

 

softer,

somewhere else.

**Author's Note:**

> "You're the magician. Pull me back together again, the way you cut me in half."


End file.
